


Meg's Curiosity

by zacklin52



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: A side story from Jessica Nigri's Knockers. This story was commissioned by anonymous. This story follows Meg Turney after meeting up with Jessica. Story contains Shota-Con thems.
Relationships: Meg Turney/Shota
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). You have been warn.

As Meg and Jessica parted ways, Meg couldn't get the thought of Jessica fucking some kids brains out. I mean that was totally wrong and immoral, it was basically breaking the law but somehow Meg was getting turned on by it. She kept her work life secret from her boyfriend, so he didn't know that most of her trips were "sponsored" by rich dudes who fucked her all weekend at these conventions. She had her fill of a lot of men but never from a little boy.

Meg had a contract to dress up at the convention and promote a product, so she rushed to get changed. As she walked into the designated room, the promoter came to greet her. After some formalities, she was told she was promoting a new energy drink, which she agreed to. As she went into the changing room to see what she would be cosplaying as, she could feel the man leering at her body. She didn't mind that he was looking, her entire career was built on people leering at her body. As soon as she stepped in the small room, her eyes were immediately drawn to a yellow swimsuit. She took a hard look at the swimsuit before putting it on. She then looked at the mirror to see herself in the yellow bikini. Her body was only covered by the two pieces of fabric that clung on to her. Wearing a bikini was about the same as wearing underwear at this point. Sex sells and Meg knew this so showing off some skin to promote a drink wasn't so bad and her paycheck didn't hurt either. She stepped out the changing room to reveal herself in the bikini to the promoter. She had nothing on but a two piece yellow bikini that really emphasized her breasts. Her yellow bottom really dug into her ass making her cheeks pop out more. Sure it was a bit slutty but she had done more risky cosplays before. She looked at the promoter to see him covering his junk with a clipboard, trying to hide his erection. She giggled as she put on a white sash with the energy drink logo on it. She was to walk around the convention and promote the drink to everyone there, by everyone, the men who would ogle her in the yellow bikini.

As she walked around and saw all these boys walking around the convention and wondered to herself how would it feel to have sex with one of them. Her pussy started to salivate from the thought of doing something so wrong. She was worried if she got to wet, her juices would leak through her bikini and leave a wet spot. As crowds of men gather around her, she knew that someone would try and sneak a peek at her crotch area. Want to prevent someone to find the inevitable wet spot, she poured two energy drinks onto herself. The crowd went wild at the sight of her wet bosoms. The energy drink made her milky breasts and well toned abs glisten from the sugar liquid. After an hour, Meg was free to stop promoting the energy drink and do as she pleased. As, she went back to the promoter to collect her check, she could see all the boys fawning over her sexy sticky body while the girls would look at her with disgust and envy. She was proud of her body and loved to flaunt it in public. After collecting her check, she decided to keep wearing the bikini because she didn't want to get her clothes dirty from the drink residue. She decided to make her way back to her hotel room where there was a shower, lucky for her, the hotel she was staying at was also connected to the the convention. As she stepped into the hotel elevator to get into her suite, a boy ran into the same elevator.

"What floor?" Meg asked the boy who was catching his breath.

She took a look at the boy to see that he had a towel flung over his shoulder. He was only wearing a green swim trunk and his body smelled of chlorine. He most likely just got out of the pool Meg thought to herself. The kid was maybe around t(e)n years old, a little younger than the boy Jessica is fucking in her hotel tonight.

"Fifth please" the boy said as he finally caught his breath.

As the boy composed himself to thank the lady, he was shocked to see a bikini clad beauty towering over him.

"H-hi" the boy said shyly, leering his eyes to and away from Meg's almost naked body. 

"So what's your name? I'm Meg" Meg teased the boy.

"I-it's Dustin" the boy said as notice that the only ones in the elevator was him and Meg. She was less than 2 feet away from him and he could smell that there was something really sweet about her scent.

"How was the pool?" Meg asked.

"I-it was fine!" Dustin said nervously.

"Haha. That's good to hear Dustin" Meg said as the door opened.

"Well this is my floor" Dustin said as he took a step out of the elevator.

"Oh crap!" Dustin said as he started to frantically search his pockets.

"Oh, what's wrong dear?" Meg asked the boy with a concerned look on her face.

"I locked myself out of my hotel room. The key card and my phone is still inside the hotel room" Dustin said as tears started to well up.

"Don't worry, we can go to my hotel room and we can call your parents" Meg said to try and calm the boy down.

"I don't have any parents. I'm a foster kid here on a program with other kids and they won't be back until later tonight" Dustin explained.

"Well no worries, you can stay with me for the time being" Meg said as she pushed the close button on the elevator.

"Thanks Meg" Dustin said with a smile.

"Fuck, this kid was so cute" Meg thought to herself.

Soon the door opened and both of them walked into the hotel suite. Lucky for Meg, her "sponsor" had left the night before after they had sex.

"Go ahead and eat and drink whatever you want in the fridge" Meg said.

"Wow this place is huge! It so much bigger than my room. This bed is like a million times bigger than the one in my rooms also!" Dustin said as he ran all over the room.

"Slow down, your don't want to hurt yourself" Meg laughed.

"Cool! You have water balloons also! Can we play?" Dustin said as he grabbed a clearly used condom filled with cum.

"Oh shit! Don't touch that!" Meg screamed as she grabbed the condom and threw it in the trash.

"Hey why don't you just sit tight while I go grab my phone and call the front desk okay?" Meg said as she turned around to find her purse.

Dustin, sitting down, noticed a bottle with some white pills in it. "Cool, some candy" Dustin thought to himself. He opened the bottle and poured himself a handful of pill and stuffed them down his mouth.

Finally finding her phone, Meg turned around to see Dustin eating the handful of pills. It was only recommended for a person to take one pill at a time so eating a entire handful was going to be a problem.

"Oh my GOD. Spit them out now! Those are not for eating!" Meg said with a worried look as she scolded the boy.

"These candies don't even taste good" Dustin said as he swallowed the pills down.

"Oh god! I'm so screwed. H-hey Dustin, honey? Do you feel alright?" Meg said as she looked down to see something moving inside the boy's trunks.

"Um, it's starting to really hurt down there" Dustin said as he pointed towards his crotch.

Meg could see the head of his cock popping out from the waistline of his trunks. All she could do was stand still and stare as Dustin's cock as it grew even larger.

"Holy shit it huge" Meg gasp as Dustin pulled his trunks down revealing his now eleven inch cock.

"Ow! It's starting to feel really numb. It feels like it's going to explode" Dustin cried in pain as he started to stroke his cock.

"D-don't worry. I'm going to help you honey. Stay where you are" Meg said as she got on her knees.

As Meg got on her knees she came face to face with Dustin's engorged cock. It was huge, probably the biggest she has ever seen. She soon realized how thick his cock was now that she was up close to it. It bust have been as thick as a her forearm. She was scared of it but yet a little turned on by it. She could see that the tip of the boys cock was turning a bit purple from the blood building up in it and she could see that it was also leaking a bit of precum. Meg then started to gently stroke up and down the boy's shaft with one hand while using the other to fondle his balls. Meg while trying to use the boy's precum as a lubricant to help stroke him realized that there just wasn't going to be enough.

"Wait here sweetie" Meg said as she got up and grabbed her purse.

After a few seconds Meg came back with a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"OK this is going to make you feel real good soon okay" Meg said as she generously glazed Dustin's cock with the lube.

"Oooohhhhh. That feels sooooo good" Dustin cooed as Meg went back to working his shaft.

"I bet it feels good. You feeling better?" Meg asked as she continued to sensually stroke the boy's cock.

"I feel better now but I still feel like its going to pop" Dustin said as he pointed to his dick.

"Maybe this will help" Meg said as she took the tip of Dustin's rod into her mouth.

Meg was starting to wonder if she was doing this because she wanted to help the boy or was doing it because of what Jessica had been doing. Was she that much of a slut that she would do it with anyone now? How low had she fallen, sleeping with strangers in exchange for room and board and now she was blowing little boys. She had a boyfriend back home but she still was out doing depraved deeds like this on a regular basis. Maybe she was just a slut and maybe it was time she embraced it.

"Gaaahhgg! Gaaahhgg! Gaaahhgg!" Meg choked as she took Dustin deeper.

All Dustin could do now was grab the back of Meg's head as she skillfully devoured him. She had to stretch her mouth open to fit the girth of the boy's enhanced cock which was a bit painful for Meg. She bobbed her head at a steady pace taking about six inches into her mouth. Meg swirled her tongue inside her mouth around the head of Dustin's cock. The sensation of Meg's hot breath and tongue proved too much for Dustin's first blowjob and he erupted inside her mouth. He held on to the her head for dear life as he shot load after load down her throat. Caught by surprise, Meg felt the boy's load fill her mouth and coat her throat. Unable to spit any of the jizz out, Meg swallowed the boy's load as best she could. After what felt like a good minute, Dustin slowly released Meg's head and pulled his cock out of her mouth. As he pulled out, he could see that Meg still had some cum in her mouth to which she opened wide to show him. With a smile she swirled the cum with her tongue before swallowing the remainder.

"Wow, you came so much for a little boy" Meg praised the boy.

"M-meg? It still hard" Dustin said as he started to rub his cock on her cheek.

"Calm down sweetie, my jaws are still a bit sore" Meg said as she got off her knees.

"How about this then? Come, put your head on my lap" Meg said as she sat down on the bed.

The boy quickly followed and rested his head on her soft lap. Her laps were as soft as marshmallows and he could smell something sweet coming off of her and it was intoxicating. He looked up at Meg and as their eyes met, she started to stroke his hair with one hand and started to stroke his cock with the other.

"You like this?" Meg asked the boy.

All Dustin could do was nod yes with maintaining eye contact.

"Come on, you can suck on these if you want" Meg said as she lifted her yellow bikini top off, revealing her natural white 32C breast. Dustin quickly started to suckle on one Meg's breast which made her quiver from the pleasure. He could taste the sweet residue from the energy drink Meg poured on herself earlier. This made Dustin want to lick Meg's breast all over. He started to suck on one of Meg's nipple causing Meg to moan even more, all the while she was stroking him off.

"I-I want to feel even better" Dustin pleaded.

"Oh? Even better than now? Hmmmm. I guess we could try sex" Meg teased the boy.

By this time, Meg's cunt was dripping wet with anticipation. She couldn't wait to jump on this boy and his huge cock. She laid Dustin down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Is this your first time?" Meg asked.

"Y-yes" Dustin said as he gulped.

"Don't be scared. I'm going to teach you everything you need to know on how to please a women" Meg said as she lowered herself onto the boy's cock.

"Hmmmmmmm. Just like that" Meg said as she started to tease the first 4 inches of the boy by going in and out of her wet cunt.

"M-Meg. P-please go faster. It feels so good and hot" Dustin groaned.

Meg stayed silent as she took the boy in deeper now. Dustin's cock was now pushing 6 inches inside and stretching Meg's pussy from his huge girth. Her insides held onto the cock like a vice grip and wouldn't let go. Her cunt juices dripped slowly down Dustin's cock making it easier for him to go deeper into her hot pussy. Soon Meg was moaning like a whore as she started to bounce on all eleven inches of Dustin. The boy could do nothing but use his small hands to grab handfuls of Meg's soft thighs as she rode him.

"It feels so hot inside of you" Dustin said as started to buck his hips.

"Yeah? Ahh❤ That feels good? You Ahh❤ like it when I ride you? You know Unng❤ I can be your mommy and Ahh❤ teach you more even more naughty things❤" Meg said as she felt the boy's monster cock start to twitch. As she quickly got off the boy, the two bodies made a loud plop sound as Dustin's cock popped out of Meg's pussy.

"W-what's wrong?" Dustin said as his face went from one of glee to one of gloom.

"Don't cum yet. You have to make sure your partner cums also. I'm going to teach you how to do that now" Meg said as she laid down the on the bed and spread her legs wide open.

"Come and look at my pussy. You see how wet you made me" Meg said as she used her fingers to spread her folds open.

Dustin wasting no time, put his face in front of Meg's pussy to get a good look at it. He could see how pink it was and he could see how slick it was with her juices. Curiously, he stuck a finger inside without warning causing Meg to yelp in surprise. Dustin instantly felt the inside warmth of Meg's pussy causing him to stick another finger inside of her. Still wanting to explore, Dustin started to move his fingers inside of Meg to see what would happen. Meg would start to moan from the boy exploring her insides. She was getting close to cumming from being fingered. Her moans started to get louder and heavier. Soon her pussy started to spasm from her orgasm, this caused Dustin to want to pull out his fingers but Meg's pussy wouldn't let go. Dustin could feel Meg's hot pussy juices coat his fingers. After a few seconds, Meg's pussy finally relaxed and let go of the boy's coated fingers. Seeing how slick his fingers were, Dustin held his fingers under his nose to take a sniff. It wasn't a bad odor, in fact it smelled a bit sweet. He decided to take a little lick of the juices on his fingers. It tasted good. He decided to go straight to the source of the juices and started to lap Meg's pussy with her tongue. Tasting a mix of sticky energy drink and cunt juice, Dustin greedily slurped everything from Meg's pussy. Mean while all Meg who was still recovering from her orgasm, felt the boy eating her out. She started to moan even more, still sensitive from cumming, felt even closer to another orgasm. Meg grabbed the back of Dustin's head and pushed it closer to her pussy.

"Do it more. Just like that" Meg begged as she came again in such a short time.

Dustin could feel Meg's body spasm as she had her second orgasm. He started to stick two fingers in addition to using his tongue to lap her pussy causing Meg to extend her orgasm.

Meg was breathing heavy to catch her breath, making her bosom heave up and down. Dustin noticing her sweaty breast started to rub his cock on them. He stuck his fingers inside her mouth, forcing Meg to taste her own juices. Meg started to slurp up her juices, using her tongue to lick Dustin's fingers clean.

"Come, fuck me with your huge cock now" Meg told Dustin.

Wasting no time, Dustin moved his cock away from her breasts and positioned it in front of Meg's pussy. With one thrust, he was able to shove his entire cock into Meg.

"Oooooohhhhh. Just like that. Move your hips now. Fuck me hard" Meg commanded the boy.

Dustin started to pump his hips in and out of Meg. Her pussy squeezed him with such vigor that it was difficult for Dustin to pull out of her. Meg had her legs parted wide open and allowed for the boy to do anything to her. Nothing was off limits to him. Wanting to get better traction, Dustin moved Meg's legs over his shoulders as he started to pump faster. She could feel his cock reach all the way into her uterus and she knew that there was a high chance of pregnancy if he came inside of her. She was prepared for the worst. Dustin continued to pump her hard as he was getting close to cumming. With one final pump of his hips, he pushed deep into Meg and came. She could feel the tip of his cock hitting her cervix and releasing his cum, coating the inside of her. This caused Meg to cum hard. Her began to pussy milk every drop of Dustin's cum out of him.

"Fuck! Give mommy all your little boy cum baby. Keep cumming inside of me and give me a baby❤" Meg pleaded.

Not knowing what to say, Dustin just groaned as he continued to release his semen deep into Meg. After a few seconds Meg went limp and her legs gave out and fell off Dustin's shoulders. Dustin, after dropping what felt like a bucket load of cum, still wasn't satisfied. His cock was still hard as it was in the beginning. He started to fuck the barely conscious Meg again in a missionary position.

"W-wait. Hold on. I'm still trying to recover" Meg said but her pleas were ignored by Dustin who only wanted to cum again.

Dustin continued to pump Meg's creamy pussy with his cock making her grab her bed sheets as a form of support. Dustin's heavy balls started to slap Meg's ass as he quickened his pace.

"Oh my gooooodddd!❤ I'm cummmmminnnnnggggg!❤" Meg screamed as she reached yet another climax.

The sensation of Meg's pussy squeezing Dustin's cock was too much for him to handle causing him to cum again inside of Meg. Dustin was dropping another huge load into Meg's guts. She was beginning to feel full from having so much semen poured into her.

"P-please no more. Listen to mommy" Meg pleaded.

Dustin still hard from the pills, started to move again.

"Oh god no please no no no no!" Meg cried out.

After what felt like forever, Meg and Dustin laid on the bed exhausted. The pills had finally wore off of Dustin after hours of fucking Meg's sore pussy. Dustin quickly fell asleep next to Meg who was still wide awake. She laid there on the bed a huge mess. She had been fucked senseless by the young boy with a huge cock. Her body was limp except for the occasion jitters from cumming so much. Her soft skin was covered in sweat and cum. Her stomach was so full of the thick semen. Her cream pied pussy was oozing globs of cum out.

All Meg could say was "❤❤❤❤❤Please give mommy more of your little boy cum.❤❤❤❤❤"

Thanks if you liked this story like and favorite this story!


	2. Happy Life

It was the morning of the next day and the last day of her stay in the hotel room. As soon as she checked out of the room, her stay would officially be over and her weekend over. She had done some wild things over the weekend, such as banging a old man for a room and then letting a kid fuck her brains out. She was happy with how different her lifestyle was compared to others. She had the freedom to do whatever she wanted including random sex encounters. She was a free spirited person but last night with Dustin was a life changer for her. Never have she felt so excited at the thought of fucking someone so young but it all came to her naturally like it was instincts. After getting fucked silly by Dustin the night before, his erection finally calmed down from the pills. He left to go to his room, leaving Meg covered in cum and sweat. He also left Meg's womb full of his thick seed also. After waking up the next morning, Meg composed herself and went to take a shower. As she lathered herself with soap, the cum inside of her was still leaking out of her pussy. After an hour of washing herself, she was finally able to get out most of the jizz inside of her. All she could think of was if she would ever see Dustin again. He had left her in a broken state of mind. She couldn't stop thinking about how amazing his cock was. She wanted him all to herself. She wanted to take care of him and nurture him. She got dressed and made her way to the lobby to check out. As she walked into the lobby, her eyes caught something. It was Dustin sitting down as his roommates checked out.

"Hi" Meg said as she walked up to Dustin.

"Oh. Hi" Dustin said as he looked up to see who it was.

"Sooooo, about last night" Meg said shyly.

"Yeah. Last night was amazing. I'm sorry I had to leave. I didn't want the guys in my room to worry about me" Dustin explained.

"You know, I'm heading back home today. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" Meg said as she blushed.

"O-oh. I don't know. I don't want to be a bother to you. I mean we barely know each other" Dustin said.

"Come on. I know you don't have anyone waiting for you back home. I want to be that someone for you. I can be anything you want me to be. I want this to happen. I want you" Meg said as she took the boys hand and dragged into the bathroom.

Luckily for them, it was a private bathroom so no one would see what they did.

"C-can you be my girlfriend?" Dustin asked.

"I can totally be your girlfriend" Meg giggled tight before leaning down to kiss the boy.

Soon the bathroom was filled with the sound of them kissing. After one last kiss Meg slowly got on her knees and pulled the boy's pants down revealing his cock. She gasped at the sight of it. It must have been 8 inches un-erect. The pills he swallowed yesterday must have done something permanent to it. Dustin shyly tried to hide his cock from Meg who in turned just started to lick the tip of it.

"Shhhhhh, don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you" Meg said as she started to lick all around the cock with her hot tongue.

Slowly, Dustin's cock started to get harder from the cosplayers tongue working it's way all over his cock. Soon he was rock hard, measuring at 11 inches. Meg smiled and pulled her shirt off revealing her milky C cup tits. She slid the boy's cock in between her breast and started to work it up and down. This was a sensation that Dustin had never felt before, it was so soft and warm around his dick. He started to moan at this new found pleasure. Meg started to squeeze her breast harder together to make it tighter. Wanting to feel more, Dustin started to thrust his hips. He used his small hands to grab both of Meg's breast as he started to pump. All Meg could do was coo and bite her bottom lip as the boy tit fucked her. After a few minutes, she could feel him throbbing between her breast. She knew he was ready to explode any second now so she took the head of his cock into her mouth to catch every drop. With a low groan, Dustin started to slowly pump his seed into Meg's hot mouth. With every thrust he shot his seed deep into Meg's throat. She skillfully swallowed every drop of the young boy's cum all the while cradling his balls. After a few final shots of his cum, Meg finished him off with a last hard suck to ensure she got all the cum out of his cock. With one final gulp, Meg gave the boy a smile and got up.

"You know, when you come live with me, I can be your mommy also" Meg said to the wobbly kneed boy.

"O-okay" Dustin said weakly as he pulled his shorts up.

Both of them walked out the bathroom discreetly so no one would notice them coming out together. Dustin said bye to his roommates and went to meet up with Meg.

************************

A few months later

Meg had broken up with her boyfriend and moved into a new house in a small town. She had adopted Dustin as her son soon after the events at the convention. They both lived a quiet life where no one would recognize her. She cut contact with almost everyone in her life except for a few friends and family members. Everyone in town just saw the two as a mother and son, no one was wiser that they were also lovers. Over the past few months, the two have been doing nothing but having raw passionate sex. Meg would wake Dustin up by blowing him every morning. He would return the favor by eating her out every time they watched a movie in their living room. One time during a house party welcoming them to the neighborhood, Dustin fucked Meg in the ass until he unloaded deep into her. Meg had to walk around with the baby batter inside her ass the entire night. Meg "punished" him by having raw sex with him everyday after he came home from school. Sometimes unable to contain his lust, Dustin would take Meg and fuck her no matter what she was doing. This had become a routine for them to fuck each other whenever they were horny.

One day when Dustin came back home from school, Meg was waiting for him in a black bunny costume. She had on a black bunny suit that barely covered her breast. Her legs were covered with fishnet stockings and she had on knee high leather boots.

"Hi there sweetie" Meg said as she welcomed the boy home with open arms.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Dustin asked.

"It's a surprise" Meg giggled.

She walked over to the surprised boy and gave him a peck on the lips. Dustin responded by fondling Meg's soft buttocks.

"You want to fuck mommy now?" Meg teased the boy.

Dustin nodded yes and quickly pulled his pants down revealing his already hard cock.

"Hold up! Not so fast" Meg giggled as she took the boys hand and led him into their bedroom.

Meg seductively got on the bed and got on all fours. She used her hands to spread her ass, revealing both her holes for the boy.

"Come fuck mommy now" Meg said invitingly.

Wasting no time, Dustin got on the bed and positioned his cock in front of Meg's pussy. With one big thrust, he was already all the way inside of Meg. He started to thrust in and out of Meg with vigor, causing Meg to moan like a bitch in heat. She was panting hard from Dustin hitting her womb every time he rammed his cock in.

"Ooooooooh fuck! You're hitting mommy's deepest part!" Meg moaned.

Hearing this just made Dustin pump her harder. After a few minutes of pumping Meg's pussy, Dustin pulled out and positioned his cock in front of her asshole. Wasting no time he slid his cock, which was coated with her juices, into her tight asshole. Surprised by the sudden change of holes, Meg squirmed and grabbed the bed sheets for support. Dustin started to ram Meg's poor asshole with his huge cock furiously. All Meg could do was moan and take her anal pounding like a whore.

"Oh fuck! Baby let me taste you" Meg said to Dustin as she could feel his cock start to throb inside her ass.

Dustin quickly pulled out of Meg's ass while Meg turned over and started to suck on his cock. She could taste her cunt juice, her ass, and his pre-cum on the young boy's cock.

"You like it when mommy sucks on your cock?" Meg teased the boy.

"Y-yeah, suck on my cock mommy" Dustin said as he grabbed her head and pushed his cock deep down her throat, releasing all his cum.

Exhausted, Dustin fell down on the bed and asked. "So what was the surprise?"

Meg finished gulping down the cum, went over to the drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test with a ribbon on it.

"Well, I think I have to start calling you daddy now" Meg said as she turned around to show Dustin what was in her hand.

END

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to like and favorite this story.


End file.
